


you and i will share the weight growing stronger day by day

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Can Be Read As Romantic, Gen, If you want - Freeform, I’m giving you both the benefit of the doibt, Lack of Communication, Suicide mention, This is... just a giant screaming fight, can you both please talk to each other about this, for fucks sake, hey if either of you are fucking reading this, i don’t wanna pick a dad in the divorce, relationship failure, this is a vent fic abt server drama imma be real w yall, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You don't have to be a hero to save the worldIt doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourselfIt feels like nothing is easy it'll never beThat's alright, let it out, talk to meYou don't have to be a prodigy to be uniqueYou don't have to know what to say or what to thinkYou don't have to be anybody you can never beThat's alright, let it out, talk to me- Talk To Me by Cavetown(This is a vent fic abt server drama tbqh)





	you and i will share the weight growing stronger day by day

Michael really wants to put his headphones on and ignore them, but this fight is like a car crash. He can’t look away, he can’t ignore it. He’s also very, very worried.

There is a shattering sound, and someone bursts into tears, and then the screaming only intensifies. He can’t quite parse any of the words- he doesn’t even know what they’re fighting about- but he can tell that neither of them are doing this right.

_ Don’t _ yell, he thinks.  _ Listen when she tells you that she’s upset. _

The crying turns into shouting, and he winces at the tone.  _ No, you dumbass, don’t tell her that things are okay. They’re clearly not. Just tell her what it is you need. _

Then, the shouting becomes shoving, and he’s really worried. If he hears things get any worse, he swears-

“I’M TIRED, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!”

“YOU’RE TIRED? YOU’RE TIRED?! I’M TIRED OF YOU SAYING THINGS YOU  _ KNOW  _ UPSET ME!”

“I HAVE MORE THINGS IN MY LIFE TO WORRY ABOUT THAN YOU! I CAN’T FOCUS ON YOU ALL THE TIME!”

“YOU COULD JUST FUCKING SAY THAT, YOU KNOW! I GET IT, YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ME!”

“DID I SAY THAT? DID I EVER  _ FUCKING _ SAY THAT?”

“IT SURE FEELS THAT WAY!”

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO DOESN’T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT  _ YOU _ CARE ABOUT! I FEEL LIKE I CAN’T TALK OR HANG OUT WITH YOU! I’M BUSY WITH OTHER PEOPLE, I CAN’T FOCUS ON YOU ALL THE TIME!”

“I FEEL LIKE  _ I  _ CAN’T BE WITH YOU! I FEEL LIKE I WON’T BE GOOD ENOUGH TO HANG OUT WITH AND LIKE I’LL DISAPPOINT YOU OR WASTE YOUR TIME! I’M TRYING TO GIVE YOU SPACE!”

“DID I  _ ASK  _ FOR SPACE?!”

“YOU THREATENING TO HANG YOURSELF OUTSIDE MY HOUSE WAS A PRETTY GOOD INDICATOR, YEAH!”

“I  _ DIDN’T! _ ”

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN APOLOGIZE FOR THAT! YOU  _ KNOW  _ IT MAKES ME UPSET! I’VE ASKED YOU NOT TO BRING THAT UP WITH ME!”

“OH, BUT I HAVE TO SHOULDER YOU TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL WORTHLESS ALL THE TIME? I DO MY  _ BEST _ TO MAKE YOU FEEL SPECIAL AND BETTER AND YOU DON’T EVEN THANK ME!”

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO WORRY ABOUT ME! I TRY TO MAKE YOU STOP SO YOU’LL LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Michael is done with both of them.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, COULDN’T YOU BOTH HAVE JUST SAID THIS AT THE TIME?!” he shouts through the wall. “I HAVE A FUCKING FINAL, NOW STOP BREAKING THE HOUSE AND TALK LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!”

Charlie and Elizabeth both fall silent. Michael sighs, and returns to his notes, not really looking at them. How can he, when their relationship is such a mess?

He’s so worried about both of them.

 


End file.
